


Towerstuck

by SimplerUser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerUser/pseuds/SimplerUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture and short log created for Ladyfest 2011. A Tangled Homestuck Crossover with Vriska Serket and Jade Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towerstuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



GG: soooooo >:(   
GG: youve finally come!   
GG: where were you planning to take me?   
GG: were you going to sell me, take me to your leader?   
GG: if the rebellion wants me they can take me for themselves!!   
AG: 8888|   
AG: I’m wr8pped in your hair.   
AG: Who the fuck even does that????????   
GG: i do!!   
GG: especially to kidnappers!!!   
AG: Who would want to kidnap a crazy fuck like you????????   
AG: I get that you’ve got pro8lems, noooooooot uncommon for humans, 8ut I don’t even know who you are! You think a lot of yourself don’t you, miss? ::::\   
GG: ...   
GG: youre not here for my hair?   
AG: Wow there is a 8rain in there! No, I don’t want your hair! It’s not even that nice I mean cute colour 8ut you must have some serious split ends.   
GG: like yours you mean!! >:(   
AG: Miiiiiiiine adds to my roguish charm and over all adventuresome persona!   
AG: You can’t 8e a well groomed pir8, it just wouldn’t 8e right!   
AG: FUCK! What was that for????????   
GG: i knew you were bad news!   
GG: youre a pirate, or pir8, how do you even pronounce it like that??   
AG: Shrug!   
AG: I’m the 8est news you’ll ever get, 8londie!   
AG: If you haven’t heard of me you must 8e in deeeeeeeesper8 need of my help!   
AG: I mean I’m known- and wanted!- all over Alternia! And you didn’t even recognize me!!!!!!!!   
AG: ........   
AG: Ignore that. ::::)   
GG: :?   
AG: Hey! I know, how a8out I take you on a trip? Get some experience into you, I mean you could certainly fucking use it! I can already tell you don’t know aaaaaaaanything a8out the world!   
AG: You let me out of your hair and we’ve got a- OW!   
AG: You should 8e more careful with that gun, you don’t want to hurt me do you????????   
AG: Or me to hurt- OWWWWWWWW!   
AG: Rude.   
AG: So, teeth, what doooooooo you want from me 8ecause I can 8e out of here in an instant, out of your large amount of hair and off on my way, you’d never hear from me again!   
AG: I know it would pro8a8ly 8e a real pity to see me go and everything 8ut it can’t 8e helped!   
GG: shut up!!   
GG: geeeeeeez!   
GG: you ask a question youre SUPPOSED to wait for an answer!!   
GG: and you asked like five!!!   
GG: i dont want to go on a trip with you i was just about to go on one by myself!   
GG: as a matter of fact hurting you seems like a more and more reasonable idea by the minute >:(   
AG: Ooooooooh, such 8ig words for a little girl! You’re not going to hurt me.   
AG: Much.   
AG: I mean, I just don’t think you’ve got it in you! I’m surprised you haven’t 8roken just from me looking at you!   
GG: i guess youre right. but that doesnt mean i wont leave you tied up here while i leave!!   
GG: who knows, you might starve!   
AG: Pleeeeeeeease!   
AG: One, your hair’s long but I don’t think it could keep me tied up while you go out.   
GG: i have rope. :\   
AG: Shut up.   
GG: now whos rude??   
AG: Twoooooooo! If you don’t take me with you you’re w8sting a valua8le resource. I mean you’re clearly a sheltered individual who can’t take care of herself.   
GG: >:\   
AG: I know this land like the 8ack of my hand! I mean you could wander into a nasty spider nest if you’re not careful, 8etter to stick with someone who knows how things stand. ::::)   
AG: Where are you headed?   
GG: why should i trust you? you broke into my tower!   
GG: i dont even know your name!   
AG: Details! I am clearly the 8est troll for the jo8!!!!!!!!   
AG: Let me out and we can 8e on our way.   
GG: name fuckass!!!   
AG: Spinneret Mindfang at your service. Now, shall we 8e going, sun curls?   
GG: jade!   
AG: Yes or no is an answer, jade is a colour, you’re not very good at this convers8tion deal are you?   
GG: no miss imitation pirate! thats MY name!   
AG: Oh gross! Never mind I 8et we can find a 8etter one for you.   
AG: Release me from this silky hair trap and we’ll 8e off on the adventure of your life!   
GG: ...   
GG: you dont know where im going!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AG: So I know I'm not supposed to ask a8out the hair.  
> GG: nope!  
> AG: Or the creepy troll mother.  
> GG: nuh uh.  
> AG: And frankly, I'm too scared to ask a8out the chameleon  
> GG: Frog!  
> AG: Nuance!!!!!!!!


End file.
